Opposites Attract
by Noturne.Poet
Summary: They grow farther and farther apart but, they always return to each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura smiled there he was again, Naruto Uzumaki.

There he was again his golden locks, sun kissed skin, and those amazing sapphire eyes. With that fake mask still plastered on his face.

Her smile disappeared.

His eyes directed themselves to the ground as he passed her, the rosette haired girl, the women of his dreams. It had been six months since he had successfully brought Sasuke back. Three since Sasuke and Sakura started dating. When Naruto had heard the news his already fragile heart shattered and he avoided the couple like the plague.

Naruto just kept walking not even sparing the girl a glance, a moment of his time, nothing. Sakura wanted to say something, maybe ask way he had been avoiding her, but she knew, but there was something else she needed to say-

Sasuke had proposed to her, and she accepted.

It wasn't that Sakura was still obsessed with the ebony haired male it's just-

That's it.

All those years she had been pinning after him she gave up, she thought Naruto had forgotten his promise when in actuality Naruto was training until he couldn't even stand everyday to get his best friend back and not let down his love.

It's true, Sasuke did love Sakura but he knew he didn't deserve her love, he tried to push her away when he had first came back but Naruto had told him to make Sakura happy no matter what.

That's what Naruto always did; always thought of others first, always wanted the best for the people her cared about, no matter the cost. Naruto pushed himself to his very limits and that's how he had Sasuke back.

The blonde headed boy frowned once he knew no one could see him, he let his eyes water but not shed tears- he hadn't cried since he had beat Sasuke. His face contorted with pain. The pain of not being loved, the pain of never to have things go his way no matter how hard he tried nothing would come of it.

He was just passing Ichiraku's when he saw Hinata heading towards him. The Huuyga Heiress had grown quite beautiful he ivory skin contrasting with her dark violet hair. Hinata had always been amazingly shy towards Naruto but over the years she had lost her stutter and blushes.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are you…Alright?" Hinata said now standing in front of him, his blonde hair covered his eyes.

Naruto lifted his head and smiled, that fake smile, his mask. And replied:

"Yeah of course Hinata, so how've you been?"

"Fine, how bout yourself?" Hinata replied smiling

"Great, so how bout going to get something to eat with me?" Naruto replied his smile grew even wider as he held out Gama his little frog pouch that he kept his money in.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Hinata said breaking the silence that grew awkward in the little shack. Naruto turned and quirked his head at her, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Hinata have you ever… loved someone?" Naruto's reply almost sounded as if choked out. Of course she did. She loved Naruto or that's what she had thought all those years.

"O-of course…" She whispered back, barley audible. Naruto didn't hear he just kept talking.

"Someone that doesn't seem to know how you feel and finds happiness with someone who doesn't even return your feelings?" Naruto asked. 'Oooh he was pushing it'. Hinata stood her fist clenching and unclenching.

"And you feel like their so blind that sometimes you hate them more than anything. Well, that's how I feel, I guess you wouldn't know." Naruto finished completely unaware of his remarks and the way they affected her.

"That's it." Hinata raised her head anger flared in her opal eyes the first time Naruto has ever even seen feeling come out of the girl. "Naruto. Do you know how hard I try for YOU and all you think about is HER. I'm quite literally tired of it. All I think of day and night is making you proud, but it's like your blind to my feelings. I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE"

Hinata got up from her stool and started to walk away, but something was holding her back. She looked down and could see his hand holding on to her arm. She looked up and her eyes met his, their feeling fought just through contact.

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata said as she pulled her arm from his grip. She kept walking. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded.

Naruto started walking home thinking of what happened. He knew of her feelings towards him but never actually acknowledged it. He fumbled with his keys as he opened the door to his apartment. Everything was tossed around completely messy.

'Hah, Sakura-chan's gonna kill me for messing up her four hours of work.' Naruto thought back before he brought Sasuke back.

"Ahh, I needa move on" Naruto said aloud to his empty apartment.

Sakura lay in bed beside an ever so stoic sleeping Sasuke, thinking over the past events; when team 7 formed, when Sasuke left, when Sasuke ALMOST KILLED NARUTO, That stupid smirk. Her temper flared.

But marrying him was her dream since she was a little girl, right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke, I'm going to the market with Ino. Oh, and could you tell Naruto the news?" Sakura said slipping on her sheep lined western style shoes and reaching for her purse.

"Yeah, sure. Bye" Sasuke said a little nervous from thinking of the out come of telling Naruto the news. With a chaste kiss Sakura was on her way. As soon as the door closed Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, what had he gotten himself into? Marriage yes he wanted an able Kunoichi to breed his children but this? Risking his friendships was just little too much.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Ino yelled and waved Sakura over to a boutique that was selling winter clothing.

"Hey Ino, Naruto has been almost avoiding me lately. I mean weird…-

"I wonder why Sakura. I mean have you stopped to think about it?" Ino snapped while looking in the mirror.

"What?" Sakura replied stopping her browsing to look up at her friend.

"Sakura, you know Naruto has deep feelings for you…And the Sasuke thing. You know he only wants to make you happy right?" Ino replied her voice getting soft at the end.

"I know and but this is what I wanted, Ino."

"No, this is what you think you want." Ino said before flipping open her phone.

"Hey I got to go, emergency shift at the Flower shop, see ya' round" Ino said before leaving the boutique.

The boutique was silent as Sakura stood there contemplating what Ino had just said, When did Ino get serious? Sakura paid for a couple of things before leaving the shop and heading home to set down the bags.

"Naruto."

"Huh? Ohayo Sasuke" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't see you there"

Sasuke took a look at Naruto, that same mask that seemed to be glued onto his face.

Sighing Sasuke said as softly and emotionless as possible.

"Me and Sakura are to be married, and we want you to be our best man." Sasuke said barley audible wishing he could have went back in time and stopped it all.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest as he replied…


	4. Chapter 4

**k dont mean to sound rude or anything but here it goes. If this turns into another naruto dates hinata story and sakura gets jealous even though she is with sasuke it is weak because it is just simply a petty form of drama. She accepted marrying sasuke so the fact it crushs naruto doesnt justify what may take place in future events if it takes naruto getting with someone else to make her see things its not even worth it at all. On another note if this is supposed to be some sort of friendship fic expect flames like none other from the people in the NARU/SAKU filter because what they expect to read is pairings involving them not her hanging off of the Uchiha. It still makes him a pompous ass if he is still with sakura anyways if he doesnt want to hurt his friend it is selfish and just wrong because it crushes naruto more than makes him happy . I suggest move the story or change it other wise you can prolly expect worse. I do not mean to flame just merely point out what is wrong with having something like this in this filter – NarukunSakuchan**

First off, it's MY story. Second I can end it anyway I want to. Third I can friggin' put in any filter I desire. Last learn how to spell if you're going to flame someone. *Gives you virtual finger* IT'S MY MUFU STORY :I

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered to nothing.

"_Me and Sakura are to be married, and we want you to be our best man." Sasuke said regretfully._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long time, his fake smile gone. _

"_No." Naruto replied and walked away._

"_No?" Sasuke echoed _

"No." Was all Sasuke could hear because Naruto had walked so far away… not just physically but…

Sakura had just came home from shopping she started to undress and put on her ninja clothes, she had to be at the hospital by three and it was already 2:30.

"…He only wants to make you happy…" Rang through hear ears as she slipped on her pants. 'That's what he does' she thought 'Make people happy not matter what, no matter the cost' 'but am I happy now and into the future?' So many doubts were entering her pink haired head she almost collapsed.

Who did she love? Sasuke, right? But who has been there always there to help her up when she's down. Who has always risked themselves to save her, who has always made and fulfilled their promises? Naruto.

Did she love Naruto? As a friend yes but as more-

No. She's getting married she shouldn't think so much.

The Huuyga Mansion was in sight that meant his was almost to his apartment, the place where he had lived at since Sarutobi had given him a place to reside.

All Naruto could think is that he just had to move on, Sakura was no longer out there for him. 'I could date Hinata, no never; I couldn't take advantage of her feelings like that ever.' 'I guess I'm all alone' Thoughts and scenarios went through his head faster than he could pull out a kunai.


End file.
